Of Sex and Cigarettes
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] L'odeur de la fumée de cigarette a toujours replongé Remus au temps où il était celui qui partageait la cigarette post coïtale [SBRL.Slash]


**Titre** : Of Sex and Cigarettes

**Auteur** : Mackitten

_Ndt: Je voulais juste dire que cette fic est l'une de mes préférée parmi celles de cet auteur, elle me rappelle un peu la série "Lovers for Tonight" de Mysid et comme je l'adore... __Sinon, j'espère que cette traduction n'est pas pire que la dernière -.-'_

* * *

Il la sentit dès qu'il ouvrit la porte : la fumée de cigarette. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était forte ou particulièrement désagréable, mais elle fit ressurgir des souvenirs que Remus aurait préféré oublier. Il referma immédiatement la porte et redescendit dans la salle commune, là d'où il venait, le souffle court. 

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Moony?" demanda Peter de l'endroit où il jouait aux bavboules avec un jeune Gryffondor de cinquième année.

"Non," l'interrompit Remus et il sortit immédiatement à travers le portrait, Peter le regardant fixement, inquiet.

Vous pensiez que ça ne le dérangerait plus, l'odeur de la fumée de cigarette ; le témoin du plaisir post-coïtal dans lequel Sirius avait toujours aimé s'embarquer, avait aimé s'embarquer avec Remus il fut un temps. Mais c'était avant bien sûr. A présent, Remus était submergé par une vague de colère et de jalousie si profonde qu'il devait quitter la chambre pour respirer un peu d'air frais.

A l'extérieur du château, l'air d'octobre était frais et piquant. Sa peau se hérissait, marquée par la chaire de poule. Il fouilla dans ses robes à la recherche de ses propres cigarettes, et en alluma une avec un '_Incendio_' marmonné. Ses mains tremblaient comme il prenait de profondes bouffées de cigarette. Remus fumait seulement quand il était anxieux, et ces derniers temps, il était anxieux uniquement quand l'odeur de la fumée de cigarette emplissait le dortoir.

Durant l'été, la fumée de cigarette avait l'habitude d'être accompagnée d'une toute autre émotion. Elle avait l'habitude de suivre le sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur après que Sirius et lui aient couchés ensemble dans l'appartement de Sirius. Sirius en allumait une et ils se la passaient l'un l'autre avec de petits sourires. Par la suite, ils ne discutaient pas de ça, et le sujet n'était jamais abordé jusqu'à la fois prochaine, celle où Sirius se glissait dans la chambre dans laquelle il dormait pendant tout l'été qu'il passait avec Sirius.

Quand Sirius le touchait, Remus ressentait cette brusque montée d'émotion, comme il n'en n'avait jamais connu. Il avait toujours voulu être _aimé_, mais partager ce qu'il avait partagé avec Sirius… Remus n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette et l'immobilisa cruellement sur la surface pavée avec le bout de sa chaussure. Il attrapa une autre cigarette dans la presque-pénombre et l'alluma. Il continua de marcher à travers la cour jusqu'à atteindre un banc sur lequel il s'assit, ignorant la façon dont le froid de la pierre s'insinuait à travers ses robes. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et fuma lentement cette fois, sa colère étant peu à peu remplacée par de la tristesse.

Il repensa à ce mois d'août quand ils avaient tout partagé ensemble: l'appartement, leur lit, leur corps. Pourtant, Remus pensait qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'autre. Parfois, après avoir partagé la cigarette, Sirius le serrait dans ses bras et déposait un baiser sur son front tandis qu'il traçait des dessins dans le bas de son dos avec ses doigts. Quand Remus se réveillait, parfois Sirius était toujours là, alors il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les couvertures, juste pour être plus près de lui. Quand Sirius se réveillait, Remus faisait semblant d'être endormit pendant que Sirius se démêlait doucement de leur étreinte et retournait dans sa propre chambre. Alors Remus ignorait le tiraillement de douleur, le rejetant comme il était trop sensible. Vraiment, à quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait? Que Sirius reste avec lui pour discuter de leurs _sentiments_? _Les mecs ne font pas ça_ se disait-il. Finalement, il ne lui en voulait jamais pour ça, parce qu'après quelques nuits, Sirius revenait ; et puis, est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance s'il restait avec lui durant toute la nuit ou pas? Il l'aimait de toute façon?

Remus laissa échapper un faible soupir et souffla la fumée. Bien sûr que non il ne l'aimait pas. S'il l'avait aimé il n'aurait pas eu à subir cet affreux discours maladroit avant qu'ils ne retournent à l'école…

_"Ecoute, Remus."_

_"Oui?"_

_"Quand on retournera à Hogwarts… on ne pourra pas continuer à faire ce qu'on faisait. Je veux dire, pense à James et Peter. C'était vraiment _fun_, mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas continuer à faire ça, pas vrai?"_

_Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle Remus le regarda fixement, hébété. Et puis finalement, "Ouais. Oui, bien sûr."_

_Sirius sourit, évidemment soulagé, et lui tapota le dos. Il ne remarqua pas le tressaillement de Remus. "Bien. J'avais peur que tu sois vexé."_

_Remus laissa échapper un petit rire qui sonna faux, même à ses propres oreilles. "Oh, non. Non, c'est bon," mentit-il._

_"Super. Je vais faire les bagages alors."_

_"Ouais."_

_Ce n'était pas 'bon', mais Remus s'efforçait de prétendre que ça l'était. Il sourit poliment quand Sirius lui présenta Madeline ou Magdalene ou peut importe qui elle était. Il s'assit même là, pendant que Sirius la pelotait sur son lit, prétendant être plongé dans un livre, craignant de partir. S'il partait cela voulait dire que ça le dérangeait, et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il allait bien. Juste bien._

Il releva les yeux quand il entendit le crissement du gravier.

"Tout va bien Moony?" s'enquit James.

Remus se força à sourire et hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas raconter à James ce qui se passait vraiment. A cause de toutes ces choses que Sirius n'avaient pas dites, il était clair que ni James ni Peter ne pouvaient être au courant.

"Tu sais, juste des problèmes avec les filles," mentit-il, frissonnant intérieurement quand il réalisa que cela lui venait comme une seconde nature maintenant.

James eu l'air confus pendant un moment avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc.

"Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu, euh-- avais des problèmes avec les filles."

Remus lui jeta soudainement un coup d'oeil.

"Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé entre Sirius et toi, j'ai juste supposé que…," James s'interrompit comme il regardait fixement ses mains.

Le souffle de Remus se suspendit.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?" demanda lentement Remus. Il alluma une autre cigarette et attendit que James réponde.

A ce moment, James sembla embarrassé, mais Remus s'en fichait, il avait besoin de savoir ce que James savait.

"Sirius n'a pas dit grand chose, vraiment. Il a juste mentionné le fait que, tous les deux, vous aviez été plutôt, euh-- proches pendant les vacances et qu'ensuite, tu avais voulu rompre pour voir d'autres personnes durant l'année scolaire. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai été surpris que tu n'ais vu personne," ajouta James, "à moins que tu n'ais…"

"Non, pas du tout," dit rapidement Remus. Il prit une profonde respiration et tira une fois de plus sur sa cigarette. "Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, James," dit-il à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?"

"Sirius a dit que nous ne pourrions plus faire ce que nous faisions à cause de toi et Peter. Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez."

"Mais c'est ridicule!" s'exclama James comme il se relevait soudainement. "Il m'a envoyé un hibou au début du mois d'août pour me dire qui se passait."

Remus cilla, fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Moi non plus mon ami. Moi non plus," dit James avec compassion.

"S'il ne voulait plus de moi, il n'avait qu'à me le dire au lieu d'être aussi lâche et hypocrite."

James acquiesça pour approuver. "Ecoute, est-ce que tu vas rester un peu dehors?"

Remus haussa les épaules puis hocha la tête.

"Très bien, je te verrais quand tu rentreras," lui dit James et il appuya brièvement sa main sur son épaule avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le château.

xxxxxxxxx

James rentra au dortoir avec un air déterminé, ignorant même Lily dans la salle commune comme il montait les marches jusqu'au dortoir, deux à deux. Il resta debout derrière la porte pendant un moment avant de l'ouvrir presque à la volée.

Sirius releva les yeux de l'endroit où il était assit, le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa jambe gauche était repliée contre sa poitrine tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide. Il fumait une cigarette.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle," dit James comme il fermait la porte derrière lui et la verrouillait dans un sifflement de baguette.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé si on était bruyants," commença Sirius. "C'est une braillarde vieux, j'y peux rien."

"Un sort d'insonorisation aurait aidé," répliqua James sur un ton réprobateur, "mais ce n'était pas ce dont je voulais te parler."

"Oh?"

"J'étais en train de parler avec Moony juste à l'instant."

Sirius hocha la tête et le regarda d'un air absent.

"Il a fait allusion à quelque chose d'intéressant à propos du mois d'août," continua James.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Tu vas parler, oui?" demanda Sirius d'un air irrité.

"Il a dit que tu étais celui qui avait rompu, pas lui."

Sirius marqua une pause, comme s'il se demandait si ça valait le coup de lutter. "Ouais, c'est vrai."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit. Il a aussi dit que tu lui avait raconté que vous deviez arrêter à cause de Wormtail et moi."

Sirius eu la décence d'avoir l'air quelques peu embarrassé, mais pas exactement honteux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda James, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Sirius prit une boufféede sa cigarette avant de répondre.

"Ok, écoute. Promets moi de ne pas rire," prévint-il James.

James gloussa à cet avertissement mais promit de ne pas rire.

"Très bien. Le truc avec Moony, c'était supposé être quelque chose de_ fun_, tu vois?"

James acquiesça même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

"Et puis j'ai commencé à vouloir dormir avec lui, après, rester la nuit je veux dire."

"Ouais, et alors?"

"Alors ça n'était pas supposé arriver, pas avec lui. J'ai jamais voulu faire ça, avec aucune des nanas que j'ai baisées !" Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette. "La première fois que je suis resté toute la nuit, quand je me suis réveillé et que je l'ai vu à côté de moi, je me suis mis à le regarder, je l'ai juste regardé dormir. J'avais jamais fait ça avant, Prongs. Ca m'a fait flipper, tu sais? Je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant des jours."

"Alors, t'as eu la trouille?" demanda doucement James.

"Non," répondit rapidement Sirius. "Je veux dire, je suis revenu après ça. On a continué, tu sais ; parfois je restais toute la nuit et je partais avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ai jamais su. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait s'il savait? Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas s'il a jamais voulu ce qu'on a fait. Il n'est jamais venu dans ma chambre."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il était probablement juste effrayé ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu connais Moony, il n'aime pas mener le jeu," fit remarquer James.

Sirius secoua la tête et tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, puis plus bas, dans la cour.

"Merlin, est-ce que c'est Moony là dehors?"

"Ouai. T'es un putain de connard, tu sais ça?"

Sirius détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre, jusqu'à James. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

James cru qu'il allait le frapper à ce moment là, mais il ne le fit pas. "Tu as juste laissé tomber Moony sans réelle explication et tu t'es mis à baiser Magdalene si fort que tous les Gryffondors ont pu l'entendre ! Merde, mais comment crois-tu qu'il se sent?"

"Ché pas," marmonna Sirius.

"Si tu le sais," insista James. "Imagine que ce soit lui là haut, en train de baiser à tout va. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux? Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu n'es pas plus élégant."

Sirius appuya sa tête dans la main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette. Finalement son regard revint sur James.

"Je sais pas quoi faire, Prongs. J'ai jamais ressentit ça. Et il ne ressent pas la même chose. Je le sais, et si je lui dis, il va… Je ne veux pas le perdre."

"Est-ce que tu lui a déjà demandé ce qu'il ressentait?" demanda James.

"Non," marmonna Sirius.

"Est-ce que tu lui a déjà dit ce que _toi_ tu ressentais?"

"Pas vraiment," admit Sirius. "C'était plus facile comme ça."

"T'es un vrai crétin," dit James avec un rire. "N'es-tu pas supposé être intelligent? Parce que tu agis comme un imbécile. Maintenant descends et dis à Moony ce que tu ressens, et si tu ne le perds pas je te devrais dix gallions."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je le perds" demanda prudemment Sirius. Il jeta son mégot de cigarette par la fenêtre.

"Alors tu le perdras."

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva. Il tira sur ses lourdes robes et descendit les escaliers, tellement nerveux qu'il eu l'impression que la cérémonie de la répartition recommençait de nouveau.

xxxxxxxxx

Sirius reconnu Remus du premier coup, assit sur un banc dans la cour. Des mégots de cigarettes étaient regroupés en cercle autour de lui. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il savait que Remus ne fumait que quand quelque chose le tracassait, ou quand il venait juste de coucher avec quelqu'un. Sirius espéra que c'était la première solution.

"Ca va Moony?"

Remus grogna amèrement et Sirius eu un mouvement de recul.

"C'est un bon coup?" demanda-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas mais s'assit à côté de lui et sortit une cigarette.

"S'il te plait ne fumes pas," dit doucement Remus.

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil, interloqué, mais rangea la cigarette. Remus ne s'était jamais soucié de le voir fumer auparavant.

"Tu fumes toujours après, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça."

"Oh," répondit Sirius. Il avait perdu ses mots. Remus avait tendance à avoir cet effet sur lui, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il essayait d'éviter de trop lui parler. Il préférait juste écouter ou voir Moony. C'était plus sûr comme ça, se disait-il. Il avait moins d'opportunités de passer pour un idiot.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" demanda finalement Remus.

"J'ai été con," dit Sirius avec un petit rire nerveux.

Remus haussa les épaules, sans contredire ni approuver la déclaration

"Cet été, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, Moony," commença Sirius.

"Ecoute," dit Remus d'un ton brusque, "si tu es là pour me dire que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé cet été, c'est pas la peine de te fatiguer. J'en suis déjà arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul. C'est évident rien qu'à la façon dont tu t'es conduit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser."

Remus se releva, fourrant ses cigarettes dans sa robe et s'éloignant rapidement. Sirius le regarda d'un air désemparé. Pendant un moment il resta juste assit là, regardant Remus s'en aller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rassemblé le courage qui l'avait abandonné plus tôt.

"Je suis amoureux de toi," dit-il comme il se redressait. Remus continuait de marcher. Sirius ne savait pas s'il n'avait pas entendu ou s'il s'en fichait. Il espéra que c'était la première solution.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais t'arrêter ?" hurla-t-il. "Je suis amoureux de toi!"

Remus stoppa net son élan. Sirius se retrouva lui aussi gelé sur place. Son cœur cognait comme Remus se retournait lentement.

"Je vois ça," dit-il très calmement comme ilrevenait sur ses pas, jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Sirius. "C'est vraiment clair le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi à ta façon de baiser cette _fille_. C'était flagrant que tu étais amoureux de moi quand tu m'abandonnais tous les matins. C'est une putain d'évidence le fait que tu sois amoureux de moi quand tu continues à _me faire du mal !_" Il cracha les derniers mots en bousculant Sirius sans ménagement.Celui-ci trébucha en reculant mais ne tomba pas.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. J'aurais dû te le dire," dit rapidement Sirius. "Ce mois sans toi a été un enfer. A chaque fois que je couchais avec elle je pensais à toi, je te jure. Je sais que j'ai été impardonnable et incroyablement stupide, mais je t'en pris donne moi une chance, Moony. J'ai juste besoin d'une chance."

"Donne moi une raison de le faire."

"James m'a parié dix gallions que je ne te perdrais pas quand je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais. Si tu me donnes une chance, je partagerais avec toi."

Remus commença à rire, sans prévenir. "Je ne suis pas une pute que tu peux payer pour être avec toi, Padfoot."

"Non, non, non!" cria précipitamment Sirius. "Putain Moony, je deviens tellement con quand t'es là. C'est comme si mon cerveau arrêtait de fonctionner ; je ne dis et fais que des trucs débiles et puis j'ai tellement la trouille de te perdre que je ne peux même pas penser correctement, et --"

"Shh," dit doucement Remus comme il s'avançait plus près. "Tais-toi, Padfoot."

Sirius secoua la tête comme il tombait dans l'étreinte de Remus. Et puis il y eu la main de Remus dans ses cheveux et les lèvres de Remus sur sa joue, et sur sa mâchoire, et finalement sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ne m'as pas totalement perdu," murmura Remus comme il s'écartait de lui. "Mais ce sera le cas si tu restes avec Magdalene."

"Je sais," Sirius hocha la tête. "Je ne veux pas d'elle. Je te veux juste toi."

"Alors commence par le prouver," annonça Remus par dessus son épaule comme il repartait en direction du château. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendit les pas précipités de Sirius derrière lui et ne ralentit pas son allure quand Sirius le rattrapa. Cependant, il permit à Sirius d'entrelacer leurs doigts, timidement. Remus captura son regard et lui envoya un petit sourire. Ils expirèrent ensemble.

* * *

_Ndt: La prochaine traduction sera celle de Vixenette "The Right Decision", mais comme elle est assez longue, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera finie avant la fin août -pardon, j'ai du travail pendant ces vacances ; ;_


End file.
